Utopia
by Xxsmiles.loverxX
Summary: "They're gonna change the locks aren't they?" "Yup." "We will find a way. I promise you." "I know we will." / In which Austin and Ally are two teenagers in love, breaking rules and breaking free.


**_A/N:_ This one-shot is inspired by Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, and the expression on the summary "breaking rules and breaking free" is from Bea Miller's song Young Blood. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Percy Jackson, Fall Out Boy, Check Yes Juliet, Young Blood or anything else you might recognize. Unfortunately.**

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The sound of the rocks colliding with her window was faint comparing with the pouring rain, but she was far too used to that noise to didn't notice. She jumped out of the bed almost immediately and laced up her brand new white converse, not bothering to change from the oh-so confortable pyjamas.

Locking her bedroom's door, the young woman climbed out of the balcony. It wasn't too tall but even if she fell he would be down there to catch her. He would always be there to catch her, literally and metaphorically.

Her feet barely had time to touch the ground before his hand was on hers and they were running towards his motorbike. They took off, being the night their only direction, empty minds, no destiny. Their hair was wet. His favourite jumper soaking. Her new shoes ruined. They didn't care. They were together, and that was all that ever mattered.

* * *

They legs were interlaced, her hands in his hair, his on her waist, pulling her closer.

 _(If that was possible. He would like to think so. The closest to her wasn't close enough.)_

Their mouths were joined in a clumsy and lustful way, teeth crashing and tongues battling, yet the kiss was still sweet and gentle somehow. Her hair was getting frizzy (stupid damp air) but she couldn't bring herself to care. The ocean was just doing its job. The sand was scratching his bare back, getting stuck to his skin.

 _(It was totally worthy.)_

"I love you." She muttered.

"I love you too," he whispered against her jawline, his lips making their way down to her neck "so so much."

Lost in each other's embrace they didn't notice the time passing by. The hours seemed minutes to them. Very well spent minutes, but still minutes. When they _finally_ broke apart, breathlessly laughing, the sun was already rising. She mentally cursed Apollo and Kronos. Stupid sun. Stupid time. Time passed way too fast when they were together and the sun was a reminder that this same time was over. They reluctantly got up and made their away to her house.

Unfortunately, her dad decided to go to work a few minutes earlier today, but a few minutes were enough. (Did she mention that she hated time?) When they got to her house (house, definitely not home), her father was standing in the porch, in all his suit and tie glory. His expression was stern and the 5'6 man never looked more intimidating than he looked right now.

"Shit." The blonde gave voice to both of their thoughts, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah." She replied. "It's better if you go now, Austin. I- I can handle him."

"Are you sure?"

The petite brunette nodded and climbed out of the motorbike. He lightly squeezed her hand, knowing better than to kiss her in front of her father (who, by the way, hated his guts, just a small detail). She gave him a little smile, trying to tell him everything was alright, even when she herself wasn't so sure. Turning around, she slowly took cautious steps towards her father, trying her best to procrastinate the inevitable.

The business man's glare was still fixated on the 19 year old boy, who decided it was better to avoid his eyes and just get out of there. Taking one last worried glance at his girlfriend, he turned on the engine and went "home", no matter how much he just wanted to pick her up bridal side and run off to nowhere and everywhere. He knew his presence would make everything worst.

She stood in front of her father.

"Ally Charlotte Dawson, go to your room immediately. The locks will be changed. I'll make sure you'll never see that- _that_ again." He whispered angrily trough gritted teeth. She wanted to scream- oh so much, but she didn't. It would just turn into another argument she couldn't win or afford to lose. She ran up the stairs and sat against the headboard of her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. Her tear stained face was supported by her hands, half covered by his sweat-shirt, now completely dry.

 _Ding_

She picked up her phone. New text.

 _07:34 a.m._

 _From: Austin_

 _To: Ally_

' _They're gonna change the locks, aren't they?'_

l

 _07:34 a.m._

 _From: Ally_

 _To: Austin_

' _Yup.'_

l

 _07:35 a.m._

 _From: Austin_

 _To: Ally_

' _We'll find a way. I promise you.'_

l

 _07:36 a.m._

 _From: Ally_

 _To: Austin_

' _I know we will.'_

l

 _07:36 a.m._

 _From: Ally_

 _To: Austin_

' _I will not sell them my heart.'_

They made a plan. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The clock in her wall read 02:37a.m.. She grabbed one of the many bobby pins that laid unorganized all around her room. Ally never understood why- she didn't even use bobby pins that much. She placed the little piece of metal in the keyhole, in order to open the door. Just a little trick she learned when she was twelve and bored out of her mind. She believed she was a daughter of Hermes for a good two years, until she saw the same trick on a movie. What a pity, she would rather have Hermes for father.

(She read too much Percy Jackson.)

(He found it adorable.)

 _Click_

The door opened. The girl grinned. Ally laid a note on top of her unmade bed.

She threw her (quite expensive) backpack over the balcony rail. It landed on the perfectly mowed lawn with a soft _toof_.

* * *

Austin looked up as he saw the large backpack pass dangerously close to his head. The moonlight lighted up her face, giving it a beautiful and mysterious gleam as her hair sparkled darkly, resembling the night itself. She secured her petite Pomeranian, who was peacefully sleeping, under her left arm.

She sat on the edge of the balcony. Her dad was serious about making sure she never saw him again. The large tree that two months ago was standing tall and still next to her balcony, being her loyal ally, had been now cut down. _Whatever_ she thought, she rarely used it to come down anyway.

Down there Austin raised three fingers, then two, then one. He closed his fist. She jumped. He caught her.

Neither of them said a word, they just grinned at each other, eyes wide in excitement.

(If you saw them on the street you would probably be scared, they looked like maniacs. But no, they were just kids in love. *cue someone singing Mayday Parade*)

She raised her right hand- her left one had already been engulfed by his much larger one- a single key dangling off her ring finger. As said before, Ally was sure Hermes was her godly father- she was pretty good at stealing stuff, not that she had much practice.

No, she couldn't steal neither the balcony or the house keys, Mr. Dawson kept them in his closed pocked all the time- go figure. However, her mother's Jaguar's key was always on a little table next to the kitchen. She only had to wait until her babysitter, aka person-that-had-to-make-sure-she-didn't-leave-the-house-when-her-parents-were-away (or house holder, as her parents liked to call her). Anyway, she only had to wait until her " _house holder_ " did something else besides stalking her.

"Alice dear, would you please bring me my book? I left it near the pool." The old (and a little grumpy) woman turned around and did as she was told, muttering incoherent sentences that sounded like "Spoiled brats these days, uff! Can't do anything for themselves!" Huh, maybe it wasn't that incoherent after all. Ally grabbed the key and quickly put it on her pocket.

Back to present time, the two teenagers threw their bags onto the backseat of the car. Her little dog, Maya, was now very awake and running all over the leather sits. Austin was driving. (Ally's parents had never allowed her to drive, wonder why.) She leaned over and kissed him quickly but passionately. They haven't seen each other in two months: they needed time to do everything they needed for their plan to work out flawlessly.

Strangely- but fortunately- her parents didn't take away her phone, they still talked to each other whenever they had the chance. Which included Ally locking herself in the bathroom for long periods of time, secretly talking to him in hushed voices. Alice bought her uh- _medicine_ . Ally told him this. He laughed. He's mean.

(Not really, he just liked to hear his girlfriend's cute little embarrassed voice. She's cute and little in general.)

He pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more certain about anything in my life." She assured him with a smile. Gosh, he _loved_ her smile. It made him feel all giggly and warm inside. And he did _not_ giggle that often.

(Okay, maybe he did. Don't blame him! He's just a happy guy!)

(Besides she loved his giggle, so suck it up haters.)

Shaking off his lovesick thoughts, Austin turned on the convertible and took off. He raised his right hand in a not so lovely gesture, directed to her house and everyone in it. _Damn you all who tried to tear us apart! We won!_ He seemed to say. She grinned and did the same.

Her hair was flying everywhere and all over her face, chunks getting in her mouth. The cold wind created goose pumps on her skin. Maya barked loudly in the backseat and the car's stereo was blowing up with his beloved Fall Out Boy album. Ally laughed, almost madly. _Finally_ , she thought. Once in her life she felt reckless, invincible, untamed. She felt happy, she was free.

* * *

They left the stolen car in an empty street, two blocks away from the nearest bus stop. They had just arrived to Georgia.

"They won't even bother to try to find it. I'm pretty sure your mom will just buy another one in a blink of an eye, Alls."

"Still, if they try to find it? I don't want them to find us. And I certainly don't want to get arrested." Somehow, after stealing a car and running away from home, she was still a good girl, contrasting with his leather jacket bad boy figure. She looked up at him with her big, almond shaped, brown eyes, that seemed to irradiate innocence and pureness. He simply couldn't say no to her, he felt trapped under her spell and yet he never wanted to break free. I guess that's what love is about.

He sighed. "Fine. Let's just take the bus."

"Yay! I love you!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Yeah, yeah." He tried to look annoyed, but the little hidden smile and the sparkle in his eyes clearly whispered _I love you too_. "Let's go."

They picked up their bags and Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Together they made their way to bus stop as her little dog ran joyful around their feet. Maya was happy too.

* * *

The trip was long, sixteen hours maybe, with some stops along the away. They pitied the poor driver. The bus was nearly empty, its only passengers besides them were a thin old man sleeping and drooling with his glasses falling off of his nose, a heavy lady snoring loudly, an emo teenage boy, who was listening to music with his eyes closed and the driver himself.

Austin and Ally decided to play a quite pointless game of "21 questions", they knew almost everything about each other. But, oh well, they might as well make that almost disappear.

"Have you ever had a pet besides Maya?"

"Yeah, when I was about six I had a baby chicken named Lucas."

"A chicken? Why did you- Never mind, what happened to it?"

"Five months later my parents said it ran away. The dinner was chicken soup. I only discovered the truth seven years later, when I was thirteen. I didn't talk to my parents for two whole weeks. Lucas was basically my best friend." ***** She pouted. Austin laughed loudly, waking up the old man, who stayed awake for five whole seconds, before going back to drooling.

"Do you have any scars?"

"I do." He responded, showing her a little white line on the right side of his collarbone.

"I have never noticed before… How did that happen?" She questioned, her finger lightly grazing it.

"When I was eight, in my aunt's second marriage, me and my cousin Marcus decided that we could open the adults' champagne bottle all by ourselves. Turns out, we could, it just didn't go as planned." He explained.

She chuckled. "I was expecting something more heroic."

"I'm sorry, my damsel, but I don't fight dragons on a daily basis."

Needless is to say that they asked more than the classic twenty-one questions.

* * *

"Kentucky. We're about halfway, princess."

"I'm sleepy."

"You slept most of the way!"

"Irrelevant."

"Did you know they sell Crunckins over there?"

"Great, I'm hungry."

"You're a highly conflicting person."

"You love it."

"Can't say I don't."

* * *

"Here we are." He said opening the door, Ally and Maya rushed past him. The second one curled up in the magenta divan and fell asleep. All that energy had ran out.

"I'm sorry this wasn't what you were expecting. It was the best I could find with our budget and such a short period of ti-"

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's so cute and cozy." She said, resting her head on his chest, yawning. Her own energy was running out too.

The apartment was fairly small, it had a bedroom and a tiny bathroom. The kitchen and the living room were combined. The living room consisted in a soft beige couch, a little fireplace, a bookshelf, a magenta divan and an old television.

Austin, however, had made sure the house had a balcony. Just bringing back memories, you know, connecting them to their very recent rebellious past in a subtle way. Back in her old house they only had to thank it balcony for the memories, even if some of them weren't so great. Over the balcony they could see the Chicago streets and buildings covered with the bright white January snow. Back in Miami they could never appreciate such sight.

Austin's trolley's wheels were a bit noisy against the wooden floor, as their neighbor so kindly told them.

" _Shut down the fucking noise! Some of us are trying to sleep you bunch of freaking idiots!"_

They just chuckled and tried to reduce the noise.

The couple changed to their pyjamas and brushed their teeth. They cuddled up on the couch. At some point Maya joined them, now completely wide-awake.

This dog had a seriously weird sleeping schedule. Maybe it was jet-lagged. Who knows?

They watched Disney's _Hercules_ , one of Ally's favourite movies.

(Austin teased her a lot about it. She didn't care. She could tease him back with the fact that his all-time favourite movie was _Finding Nemo_ and how he had a stuffed animal of this same fish.)

(She truly found it endearing.)

* * *

So there they were, Austin and Ally, two teenagers madly in love, cuddling in the sofa of their little (yet cozy) apartment, with not so nice neighbors, a hyper dog, no jobs or money, or even someone to rely on if ever in a pinch. Yet, somehow, they were living the utopia, their very own utopia.

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : I don't know, I'm kinda proud of this. Even if it is super cliché. Oh, well. If you liked it please leave a review. **

***Something very similar actually happened to my brother. Why he had a pet chicken? I have no freaking idea.**

 **I probably mixed up the British and the American English. And I realized I use "he" and "she" way too much. Sorry about that. English is not my first language.**

 **P.S.: I also apollogize (*wink wink*) for my numerous references of books and songs but thumbs up for the ones who actually got them. You're awesome and I love you.**

 **P.S.S.: If any information about the states or cities I meantioned is wrong blame Google.**


End file.
